cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TBC Recruiter
Guild and Groups You have an update. --TarrVetus 19:43, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Two Black Companies? There is a page for Black Company (Tonka) and The Black Company. Are these the same guild? What is the difference between the two? --TarrVetus 13:45, 20 May 2008 (UTC) These are absolutely two completely different and separate guilds. Mocker had left our Black Company and formed his own, unfortunately modeling it as close to ours as possible. The two guilds have completely different websites, different leaders, different members. We use Ventrilo voice comms but they do not. We came up with the guild name and designed the first website. Mocker wrote the guild charter while he was with our guild, but claims the right to use it for his new guild. We refuse to change what was created for our guild and so both companies have very similar charters. I have created a thread on the AoC community forum, 'Cimmeria' (server), which lists all of the Mercenary companies on the server. Hope this clears things up. Mercenary companies of Cimmeria, listed Do you think it would help if I posted this information on our wiki page? :I would strongly suggest including some kind of information about that on the page. As it stands, I thought the "(Tonka)" page was a duplicate of the other. --TarrVetus 14:02, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Images I know you're in the middle of a lot, but I wanted to head this off quickly: You may want to take a look at the talk page for Image:Bcompany.gif--it's on the way out. Also, what is the source of Image:SwanlandSk2.jpg? If it's commercial art (book cover, promotional), we really need to make sure that the artist did give permission for use on the wiki. Thanks for taking the time. --TarrVetus 18:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Then you need to also remove the image on the other Black Company's page, which is the cover art of the Chronicles of the Black Company. I got the image link directly from their (Mocker's) guild page. If the image is removed, then it is removed from the database, not a specific wiki. Sacrilege 18:13, 20 May 2008 (UTC) I uploaded the SwanlandSk2.jpg, but not the other one. ::Were you trying to upload the new images to fix the license info? If so, they need a template added, or at least a note in the summary saying who made them and I can fix them from there. If you're having any issues, let me know and I'll see what I can do to help.--MaeHaftahurcha 01:41, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Yes I uploaded new files to add licensing info. I don't know the steps I need to take to do what you recommended. Please provide detailed instructions if you need me to edit this. TBC Recruiter 18:00, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm assuming they were all made by someone in your guild or that you know, right? If you can add the information of who created them, put something like "made by ", I can add the actual template to it. Just click the edit this page button on the image and add that information. --MaeHaftahurcha 19:55, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, please add the template to the images and I will add who created them. I would prefer that we use our forum/guild names since we do not mix guild/gaming business with personal. ::Thats just fine. I don't demand people's full, legal names. A screen name or pen name is fine.--MaeHaftahurcha 13:23, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I've added credits to the images we've created. What do you want me to do to this one? http://cimmeria-aoc.wikia.com/wiki/Image:SwanlandSk2.jpg ::Thank you for fixing them. With that one, I take it was an image found by a Google search or the like? --MaeHaftahurcha 21:49, 27 May 2008 (UTC) The image is not a finished image which was actually used, but the 'matte' work which is later detailed to make a finished, polished work of art. I did find it via a google search. Please advise on how to label it correctly. TBC Recruiter 18:51, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :That is likely a copyrighted image belonging to its creator. Copyright images are not to be used with permission from the copyright owner.--MaeHaftahurcha 20:10, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Are they not permissible in any way? If not, I will remove it. I already removed it, but no, they are not permissible. Technically, public display of copyrighted works without permission from the copyright holder is illegal. While this is a frequently ignored law on the internet (mostly because it's near impossible to enforce), it is still the law. --MaeHaftahurcha 21:46, 28 May 2008 (UTC)